Otra vez
by morsandgarbage
Summary: El doloroso recuerdo de un romance. A veces las cosas pasan por una razón, quizá no estaban listos. ¿La distancia podrá ayudarlos a reencontrarse?


¡Hola, he vuelto! pero a caer en las garras del fanfiction ówó. La verdad me veía por acá en Noviembre del año pasado, pero decidí declinar porque la verdad había estado muy ocupada arreglando mi vida escolar y ahora todo resulta algo un poco menos complicado. Vuelvo esta vez con algo sencillo y no tan raro como acostumbro normalmente, que fue un aporte para un evento en _SaintSeiyaYaoi_. Sigue vigente, así que los que quieran o estén participando, ¡mucha suerte con sus subforos! Sin más, los dejo con la lectura, y los veo más abajo.

 **Tipo:**

Aporte para evento.

 **Formato:**

Oneshot.

 **Palabras:**

1,664, segurito

* * *

Eras aquel que estaba sentado en la primera fila de todas las clases, de todos los conciertos y todos los teatros a los que asistíamos. Eras aquello que me impulsaba a mirar a través del cristal de un local si casualmente te encontraba del otro lado, aquel que te sacaba discretas sonrisas debajo de los lentes de armazón delicado. ¿Me recuerdas a mí? Ese que siempre te pedía una mirada con los actos más ridículos que podía hacer; comer con la boca llena, sentarse con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa, tararear las canciones que no te gustaban. Sí, era aquel que no le importaba demorarse un poco más al llegar a tus encuentros con tal de hacer que no perdieras el interés en mi persona.

Podían pasar días en la misma mesa del almuerzo y seguiría acompañándote a pesar de abandonar por ello a mis amigos. Quizá, recuerdas cuando tomábamos todos esos jugos de mandarina y aun con tu consciencia llena de remordimiento escupías conmigo a la calle para correr a las escaleras segundos después de que nos descubrieran.

Eras el chico más listo de los anteojos tontos. Me contaste muchas cosas, te conté algunas más, jugábamos debajo de la lluvia a pesar de tus constantes reproches por ello mismo; que si me enfermaba, que Kardia eres un irresponsable, que me gustas, que puede que la lluvia te esté afectando el sentido del habla. Esos días eran gloria, oh sí, sí que lo eran. Uno de esos días me dijiste que nunca habías conocido alguien más loco.

Esas cosas que me contabas, todas y cada una poniéndome más nervioso que la cosa anterior, supe mucho de ti, pero a la vez poco. No importaba porque eras el chico de la banca azul, el pupitre de las cosas ordenadas y los ojos más hermosos. Tenías unos ojos. Me encantaba escudriñarlos cuando decías las pocas cosas que salían de tu boca, porque creía que podría entenderte, conocer más de lo que no hablabas.

Tan equivocado.

Recuerdo las tardes, recuerdo todos esos ratos. Contigo las bibliotecas se hacían pequeñas para mí, los libros angostos e interesantes, incluso una vez te leí. Observé cada detalle de tu rostro feliz porque habías encontrado en mí lo que no creíste encontrar alguna vez, lo que no sabías era que si me interesé por lo que te gustaba, era porque a mí me gustaste. Lógico para cualquiera, pero no para ti. Después de dos semanas de soportar tus tareas sin pausa, las visitas a la biblioteca y las lecturas sabatinas a libros que parecían ser eternos, decidí que era hora de descomponerte un poco más. Te dije que te quería, como las parejas de las que solíamos burlarnos discretamente, en el campus, se querían. No paré de hablar como es costumbre aún cuando tu rostro se compungió en una mueca de aparente desconcierto.

No me hablaste en ocho días después de eso. Pero llegó el noveno y te acercaste a mí de nuevo, ¿lo recuerdas? Entraste al salón a sentarte, no en tu banca, si no a un costado de la mía, venías escuchando una canción que salía al final de nuestra serie favorita. Me pasaste un auricular y recuerdo que tus largos y finos dedos acariciaron mi mejilla a la par que se quedaban estáticos a los lados de mi rostro. Susurraste algo que hasta ahora no supe interpretar. Pero no necesité entender palabras cuando después de eso me besaste con tus labios fríos.

Recuerdo que nunca más te sentaste lejos de mí. Ese octavo día fue el último en el que fuiste el chico de la primera fila. Pero fue el primero en el que fuiste el chico del tonto de la banca roja. El día once después de eso, nos animamos a tomarnos la mano como los bobos tórtolos del campus, fuimos por dos malteadas y golosinas.

Dos años y medio de conocernos, un semestre de compartir el curso, y si le sumábamos el tiempo que pasé por tu trabajo que me permitió conocerte, obteníamos poca, nula experiencia de saber con qué estábamos lidiando.

La graduación llegó, te convertiste en el mejor alumno no sólo de la clase, sino de la escuela, te entregaron un reconocimiento pequeño, demasiado pequeño para lo que merecías. Creí que ese día mis manos terminarían inservibles de tanto aplaudirte, o que mis pulmones realmente se pondrían morados de tanto vitorear y admirar tu esfuerzo. Supe que todas esas horas de estudio aburrido y lecturas tediosas, habían valido la pena. En tu fría mirada vi, más claro que nunca, el calor y aprecio que en una sonrisa diminuta me dedicabas. Arriba en el estrado con tu triunfo, sonreías para Kardia, el chico de la banca roja que sin ti, no sería nada.

Eras aquel que asistió conmigo a la fiesta que no te podías perder. Eras aquel que con una mano me guió al centro de la pista y acarició con suaves y rítmicos pasos de baile el suelo que en frenesí, magullaban todos. Eras el mundo a mi alrededor, mi todo y la nada a la vez. ¿Me recuerdas? Era ese chico que convertido en hombre te besó con la mayor de las profundidades, aquel que devoró tu consciencia y tu sentido y se entregó a ti para adornar de madurez nuestra tardía juventud. Sí, ese que entre gemidos y besos te confesó su amor incondicional.

Te quedaste en silencio lo que duró la noche, y cuando te aseguraste que estaba completamente dormido te fuiste sin mediar palabra.

No pensando, no actuando con claridad.

Ese día, dos días después, una semana, un mes, no te hablé, estaba tan molesto, ¿recuerdas que dije que creí que conocería todo acerca de ti si escudriñaba lo suficiente en tu mirada? Ahora sé que estaba en un error. Me recuerdo derrumbado en mi piso, con mi madre apoyando su mano protectora sobre mi hombro, y mi hermana acariciando mi cabeza, dándome consuelo, lloraba tanto que me era imposible contener mis quejidos de dolor; había recibido un texto tuyo diciendo que no querías verme más, tan frío.

¿Te recuerdas? El corazón que te amaba profundamente aún después de eso, se enteró de lo impensable; te habías ido a Rusia no sólo a visitar a tu amigo, sino a quedarte por siempre ahí, no me informaste, no hubo un texto o una llamada, sólo te fuiste, como si ahí llegaras al doblar la esquina de Grecia.

¿Eras tú aquel que besaba mis labios con tierna pasión? ¿eras ese de los anteojos con marco delicado, palabras dulces y cómplice de aventuras? El corazón, en pedazos.

He suspirado tantas veces tu ausencia desde ese día. He recordado tu aroma al despertar, tu semblante serio y tus manos tocando mis mejillas, las veces que hicimos travesuras juntos y la forma de tus labios, la silueta de tu cuerpo, aún algunos párrafos de tus libros interminables, pero obviamente nada se comparó a haberte tenido a mi lado. He visitado en repetidas ocasiones la escuela en la que tanto habíamos compartido.

Un año después de tu partida, ah, cómo pasan los años, sé que has vuelto a Grecia, tú mismo me lo has informado, ¡recibo un mensaje tuyo!

" _¿Me recuerdas?"_ , escribes. Un sinfín de explicaciones te acompañan, parece que te trabas con las palabras de vez en cuando, texteas, texteas y oh, Atena, cuando terminas atinas a llamar a mi número. Tu voz temblorosa y tu acento francés, no has perdido el toque ni por asomo. Tomas aire, te exaltas, explicaciones vienen, explicaciones van, palabras que había esperado por tanto tiempo, excusas que me convencí que de haber llegado en el pasado no iba a creer, y ahora leo como si fueran la verdad que sostiene el mundo.

Después de hacerme aquello cómo te habías arrepentido de tu decisión, me cuentas lo que no podías sacar de tu pecho cuando aún estábamos juntos, me cuentas de tu amigo, me cuentas de tus padres, me cuentas de dolor y de experiencias pasadas. Incluso me dices que ellos saben de mi existencia, que insisten en que nos reunamos de nuevo y que no pensaste en las consecuencias terribles de tu decisión.

No has terminado de enviar el último texto cuando bloqueo tu contacto. Dégel, cuando te fuiste tú no sabías algo, algo que en definitiva no se te pudo haber escapado, y es que los secretos son repelidos por algo.

Con la amargura en la boca del estómago, con el nudo más grande en la garganta y el dolor de los pedazos rotos que es mi corazón, no puedo hacer otra cosa más sonreír ante la promesa de reunirnos de nuevo.

Declino nuestra reunión y no sé porqué no bloqueo tu número.

Pasan las semanas y mi corazón sufre altercados porque mientras más pasa el tiempo, más has de buscarme, y en medio de tu recital de poemas inentendibles dejo de prestar atención, dejo de ignorar tus mensajes y me olvido de las noches largas de dolor incansable, penetrante. Después de tiempo sin verte, de sufrir por tu ausencia me dirijo hacia mi propia muerte.

Estoy de pie, ¿me ves? Te veo en la acera de en frente, estás ahí, sentado en el café donde tomábamos nuestras bebidas, sobre una silla azul con tus libros sobre la mesa, tienes las manos apretadas en nudillos, te suda la sien y paseas tu intranquila mirada tratando de encontrarme.

Se me corta la respiración cuando levantas tu mirada. Te veo, me ves, con tus ojos que tanto adoro, sonrío tierno ante tu mirada que me llena de calor. Anhelo algo que acabará muy pronto, pero hoy no, no iré a tu encuentro esta tarde, sólo levanto la mano en saludo y lo entiendes, no te levantas, sólo me miras con lágrimas tranquilas resbalando por tus mejillas.

Quizá, nuestra historia se repita de nuevo. Quizá algún día me atreva a sentarme en la silla roja frente a ti.

Quizá.

* * *

Me gusta hacerle bullying a mi otp, tal vez por eso me han estado cayendo manzanas de los árboles últimamente(?). Anyways, muchas gracias por leer, si les gustó, me quedo con sus lecturas fantasmas, comentarios, bullying y/o tomatazos.

¡Un abrazo, y hasta el próximo! (corazón que nunca de los nuncas me dejará poner fanfiction)


End file.
